Die Sage der Lygeia: Die Macht des Schicksals - Teil 1
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Finstere Mächte") Nach ihrem Abenteuer mit den Bacchae, wird Gabrielle von einem Bergstamm entführt. Bei dem Versuch die Bardin zu befreien wird Xena tödlich verletzt. Nun müssen Gabrielle und Lygeia alles daran setzen ihre Freundin zu retten.
1. Erster Gesang

**Erster Gesang**

Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia standen am Rande eines niedrigen, weiten Tals. Hohe Bäume wuchsen am Grund der Senke und zogen sich wie eine Grenze von einem Ende zum anderen.

Lygeia wusste nicht, was sie hier zu tun hatten. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Xena sie von der Straße nach Norden, querfeldein nach Westen gelotst. Gabrielles Fragen, _warum_ Xena plötzlich in diese Richtung wollte, hatte sie nicht beantwortet. Überhaupt war sie seitdem ziemlich wortkarg und verschlossen gewesen. Nur den Namen _Cyrre_ hatte sie erwähnt.

Cyrre.

Lygeia hatte sofort ihr Gedächtnis nach diesem Wort durchkramt, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Xenas Verhalten machte deutlich, dass irgendetwas – ein Ereignis oder ein Mensch – sie mit diesem Ort verband. Und egal was von beidem es letztlich war.

Es musste Xenas Vergangenheit betreffen.

Vorsichtig blickte Lygeia zur Seite. Gabrielle studierte neugierig die Landschaft. Xenas Gesicht war hart und ausdruckslos. Es bestätigte Lygeias Vermutung. Hier musste etwas passiert sein, das der Kriegerprinzessin auf der Seele lag.

Gabrielle verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den Stab und sagte. „Das ist also Cyrre."

Als Xena nicht antwortete fügte sie hinzu. „Es ist schön hier."

„Für mich ist es der hässlichste Ort auf der Welt." Spuckte Xena verächtlich aus.

 _Komm mal dorthin, wo ich geboren bin, dann weißt du was hässlich ist_ , dachte Lygeia. Ihr Blick fiel nach unten auf einen geschwärzten Totenkopf, der aus der Erde ragte. Das scheußliche Grinsen mit den leeren Höhlen, wo einst die Augen gesessen hatten, war auf sie gerichtet. Lygeia musste schlucken. Unauffällig machte sie einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und ging um die Gruppe herum, sodass sie zu Argos Linken stand.

„Xena, gibt es einen Grund, dass du unbedingt hierher wolltest?" fragte Lygeia.

Die Kriegerprinzessin zögerte einen Moment. „Ich möchte verstehen, wieso."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich möchte verstehen, wieso es geschehen ist. Wieso ich war, wer ich war. Wie ich es jemals wieder gut machen kann."

Lygeia konnte mit diesem Satz nichts anfangen. Was war damals geschehen? Was hatte Xena damals getan? Was wollte sie wieder gutmachen? Die junge Frau blickte unsicher zur Kriegerprinzessin.

Ob sie Xena fragen sollte? Das traute sich Lygeia nicht.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst vor Xena hatte. Es war vielmehr eine Mischung aus vielen verschiedenen Gefühlen. Restpekt, Verehrung, Loyalität, Freundschaft, und…ja…doch auch Angst.

Gabrielle legte Xena eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest dich nicht mehr bestrafen, für das, was passiert ist."

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu bestrafen, Gabrielle." Antwortete Xena. Sie nahm Gabrielles Hand und küsste ihre Finger. Dann drehte sie sich zu Argo und stieg auf.

„Lasst mich bitte einen Augenblick alleine." Bat sie.

Lygeia nickte. „Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst.", sagte sie, „Wir warten hier."

….

oOo

….

Xena gab Argo die Sporen und ritt auf die Gruppe Hüttten zu, die am Rand der Baumgrenze stand. Was von weitem wie ein normales Dorf aussah, entpuppte sich als Geisterstadt. Alles war zerstört. Die Hütten niedergerissen und zu Teilen abgebrannt. Hausrat und anderes Werkzeug lag verstreut auf der Straße.

Wachsam ritt Xena zwischen den Überbleibseln zweier Häuser hindurch auf die Straße, die durch das Dorf geführt hatte.

Eine ganze Zeit lang blieb sie in der Mitte des Dorfes stehen und betrachtete die Ruinen. Noch immer lag der Geruch nach verbranntem Holz in der Luft. Das laute und qualvolle Schreien panischer Menschen, die um ihr Leben rannten, schallte in Xenas Kopf wieder. Bilder der in Brand gesteckten Hütten tauchten vor ihrem Auge auf.

Xena ritt die Straße entlang, bis sie auf einen großen Platz stieß. Ihr Blick fixierte einen Punkt drei Meter vor ihr.

.

.

.

… _Sie sah ein Kind, ein Mädchen, das völlig verloren und von Flammen umgeben auf dem Platz stand. Fassungslose, schwarze Kinderaugen blickten Xena an. Tränen rollten über das verdreckte Kindergesicht._

„ _Wieso?!", rief das Mädchen, „Wieso?!"…_

.

.

.

Xena trat Argo in die Seiten und trieb die Stute aus dem Dorf. Das Schreien der Menschen, das Brennen der Hütten und die Frage des Mädchens hinter sich lassend.

….

oOo

….

„Lygeia!"

Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter. „Lygeia!"

Langsam fand die junge Frau das Bewusstsein wieder. Als sie die Augen öffnete, merkte sie erstaunt, dass sie am Boden lag. Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh.

„Was ist passiert?" nuschelte sie.

„Lygeia, wo ist Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle? Mit einem Mal war Lygeia hell wach. Sie setzte sich auf, stockte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung und griff sich an den Kopf. Sie fühlte eine wachsende Beule unter ihrer Hand. Lygeia sah auf und fand Xena neben ihr hockend vor. Argo stand hinter ihr und beschnüffelte seelenruhig das Gras.

Gabrielle war verschwunden.

„Oh Scheiße." Sagte Lygeia.

„Sag endlich, was passiert ist!" drängte Xena.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben hier auf dich gewartet. Plötzlich hab ich ein Knacken gehört. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, da hab ich irgendwas an den Schädel gekriegt. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr."

Lygeia ließ sich von Xena auf die Beine helfen und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Weg, den sie, Xena und Gabrielle gekommen waren. Lygeia kniete sich hin und untersuchte den Boden.

„Sie sind in diese Richtung gegangen.", sagte sie und deutete auf Abdrücke im Boden, „Es hat letzte Nacht geregnet. Wir vier sind nebeneinander gelaufen, also müsste man unsere Spuren sehen können. Aber hier ist alles verwischt."

„Also sind sie vom Wald gekommen, und über den Weg wieder verschwunden." schloss Xena.

„Anscheinend."

Xena richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah sich nach weiteren Spuren um, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel. Bei dem Totenschädel, im Gras, lag Gabrielles Kampfstab. Vorsichtig hob sie die Waffe auf und starrte sie mit wütendem Gesicht an.

Lygeia trat neben Xena und blickte sie abwartend an. Als Xena ihr das Gesicht zudrehte, nickten sie einander entschlossen zu.

….

oOo

….

Gabrielle verhielt sich ruhig, während die Männer ihre Handgelenke an ein Seil fesselten, dass zwischen zwei Bäumen gespannt war. Mit ihr zusammen waren noch weitere Menschen, Männer und Frauen, an das Seil gebunden.

Einer der Fremden überprüfte noch einmal die Knoten an den Fesseln. Dann ergriff er ein kurzes Breitschwert und ging zu einer Gruppe anderer Krieger, die in festgelegter Formation eine Art rituellen Kampf ausführten.

Sie waren am Grund einer kleinen Senke, die wie eine Arena anmutete. Auf den Hängen waren kleine Hütten aus Holz und Leder gebaut. Frauen konnte Gabrielle nicht erkennen.

Die Kampfformation hatte ihr Ritual beendet. Einer der Krieger riss mit einem Schrei sein Schwert hoch und sprach in Richtung des Himmels.

„Herr des Mondes. Gebieterin über die Sterne. Die Kinder der Sonne bitten Euch um ein Omen. Sendet uns ein Zeichen."

Das Zeichen kam.

Eine Gestalt sprang von den Bäumen herunter und landete auf dem Altar, den dieses Volk aus Steinen, Knochen und Asche erbaut hatte. Sie trug eine Rüstung aus Leder und Metall. Das lange schwarze Haar wehte in der leichten Brise. Blaue Augen durchbohrten die Luft.

Es war Xena.

Für einen Moment war alles still.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter martialischer Schrei, gefolgt von zwei schnellen Schlägen.

Die Krieger fuhren herum. Wie aus dem Nichts war Lygeia zwischen ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte zwei Krieger zu Boden geschlagen. Noch bevor die Gruppe wusste wie ihr geschah, drehte sich Lygeia um und streckte einen weiteren von ihnen mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht nieder.

Nun griff auch Xena an. Mit einem Salto sprang sie von dem Altar herunter und landete neben Lygeia. Die junge Frau riss Xena den Stab aus der Hand und holte mit einem Rundumschlag vier weitere Krieger von den Füßen.

Xena zog ihr Chakram und schleuderte es gegen einen der Bäume. Das Chakram prallte ab mehrmals ab, schoss von einem Ende des Lagers zum anderen und durchtrennte schließlich die Fesseln von Gabrielle und den anderen Gefangenen.

„Gabrielle, fang auf!"

Lygeia warf der Bardin den Kampfstab zu, wich einem Schwertstreich aus und antwortete mit einem Kreisfußtritt gegen die Brust.

Während Gabrielle die Menschen aus dem Dorf in Sicherheit brachte, versuchten Xena und Lygeia ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen. Doch die Angreifer wurden immer zahlreicher, und obwohl Lygeia keine Anfängerin war, eine ausgebildete Kriegerin war sie nicht. Lange würden sie dem Ansturm nicht mehr standhalten können.

„Xena, raus hier!" rief sie ihrer Freundin zu.

Die Kriegerprinzessin nickte, trat einen weiteren Angreifer zu Boden und stürmte mit Lygeia auf den Fersen davon.

….

oOo

….

Gabrielle hatte die Dorfbewohner so schnell es ging weitergetrieben. Immer wieder warf sie Blicke zurück, ob sie verfolgt wurden. Sie dachte an Xena und Lygeia. Angst um ihre beiden Freundinnen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Was, wenn ihnen etwas passiert war? Was, wenn sie es nicht schafften zu ihnen durchzukommen?

Sie versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Doch je weiter sie rannten – und je weiter sie sich vom Lager der fremden Krieger entfernten – desto mehr steigerte sich Gabrielles Sorge.

„Gabrielle!"

Die Bardin blieb stehen. „Wartet, ich glaube ich habe Xena gehört!" rief sie.

Die Dorfbewohner blieben stehen und sahen sich nach allen Seiten um. Kurz darauf brachen Xena und Lygeia durch das Unterholz und stießen zu der Gruppe.

„Xena!" Gabrielle warf sich in Xenas Arme.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lygeia.

Gabrielle wollte gerade antworten, als einer der fremden Krieger aus dem Wald kam und ihnen den Weg versperrte. Sein mit gelber Farbe bemaltes Gesicht wirkte einschüchternd. Zähnebleckend leckte er sich die Lippen.

Xena ließ Gabrielle los und wollte sich dem Krieger stellen, als Lygeia ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ich mach das." Sagte sie entschlossen.

Normalerweise hätte Xena Lygeia zurückgepfiffen. Aber seit ihrem Abenteuer mit den Bacchae wusste die Kriegerprinzessin, dass ihre Freundin kämpfen konnte.

Lygeia trat an Xena vorbei, schob ihr linkes Bein nach vorne und hob die Fäuste. Ihr Gegner zog einen mit Nägeln gespickten Backenknochen hervor und schlich lauernd auf Lygeia zu.

Plötzlich sprang Lygeia nach vorne und trat dem Krieger mit einem Frontalkick so stark gegen die Brust, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss. Für einen Moment blieb er verdutzt liegen. Dann rappelte er sich wieder auf. Vorsichtig, ohne seine Gegnerin aus den Augen zu lassen, hob der Krieger seine Waffe auf und näherte sich Lygeia. Diesmal gab er jedoch Acht, nicht in die Reichweite ihrer Beine zu geraten.

Wieder belauerten sich die beiden. Lygeia hatte ihren Körperschwerpunkt abgesenkt und einen breiteren Stand eingenommen. Ohne ihren Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen bewegte sich Lygeia nach rechts.

Erneut griff der Krieger an. Lygeia wich dem Schlag aus, packte den Kopf des Mannes und trat ihm mit einem lauten Schrei ihr Knie ins Gesicht.

Dieses Mal blieb er länger liegen und brauchte mehr Zeit um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Verschwinde!" befahl ihm Lygeia.

Einen Moment starrte sie der Krieger an. Dann zeigte er wieder ein breites Grinsen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Lygeia hörte ein Knacken hinter sich.

„Lygeia, pass auf!"

Jemand stieß sie beiseite. Kurz darauf schoss etwas an Lygeia vorbei. Sie hörte einen dumpfen Knall, gefolgt von einem Aufprall und Gabrielles Rufen „Xena!"

Lygeia sprang auf und fuhr herum.

Mitten in der Luft, an dicken Seilen hängend, baumelte das riesige Stück eines mächtigen Baumstammes.

Jetzt erinnerte sich Lygeia. Sie erkannte die Szene wieder.

Mit zugeschnürtem Hals und vor Furcht steifen Gliedern, ging Lygeia an dem Baumstamm vorbei.

Dort, im hohen Gras, die Gliedmaßen wie bei einer Puppe durcheinandergeworfen, lag Xena.

Lygeia sah den fremden Krieger im Unterholz verschwinden. Zuvor warf er ihr noch einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

In dieser Sekunde schwor Lygeia Abigail Johansson Rache.

Eines Tages würde sie zu diesem Stamm zurückkehren.

Und jeden von ihnen töten.


	2. Zweiter Gesang

**Zweiter Gesang**

„Xena…Xena, wach auf. Du musst aufwachen, hörst du mich?"

Gabrielle saß neben Xena, den Kopf der Kriegerprinzessin in ihrem Schoß gebettet. Xena hatte eine Wunde an der Stirn, die aber nicht sehr stark blutete.

Lygeia kniete bei Gabrielle. Ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Szene schon einmal gesehen hatte. Aber ihr fiel der Name der Episode einfach nicht mehr ein. Auch an die Handlung konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Krampfhaft versuchte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden. Irgendetwas, dass ihnen helfen könnte, was als nächstes zu tun wäre.

„…Nestos…"

„Xena."

Die Kriegerprinzessin regte sich. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Stimme kaum zu verstehen.

„…der Berg Nestos…bring mich dorthin…"

Der Berg Nestos? Verdammt noch mal, Lygeia hatte keinen Schimmer, wo dieser Berg liegen sollte.

Gabrielle schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich nicht dorthin bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie." Sagte sie.

Lygeia schlug mit der Faust auf ihren Oberschenkel. „Scheiß drauf. Irgendwie kriegen wir sie schon zu diesem Berg."

Vorsichtig umfasste sie Xenas Oberkörper und hob ihn soweit an, dass sie an Xenas Schwert herankam. Sie sah sich kurz um, entdeckte eine Gruppe mittelgroß gewachsener Bäume und begann mit dem Schwert die Bäume zu fällen.

„Lygeia, was tust du da?" fragte Gabrielle. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Freundin, sie war verzweifelt, und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Lygeia hatte den ersten der Stämme durchschlagen. „Wir müssen Xena transportieren. Ich kann sie nicht tragen, sie ist zu schwer. Und auf Argo setzen können wir sie auch nicht. Wenn die uns durchgeht, ist Xena geliefert." All das sagte sie so schnell, dass Gabrielle kaum etwas verstand.

„Was soll ich tun?"

Lygeia schlug einen weiteren Stamm um. „Hol Argo."

Gabrielle pfiff durch ihre Finger, wie sie es von Xena gelernt hatte. Kurz darauf kam Argo gehorsam angaloppiert. Lygeia schlug den letzten Baum durch und rammte das Schwert in den Boden. Ihr rechter Arm tat von der ungewohnten Belastung weh und sie fühlte sich erschöpft. Doch das Adrenalin, das durch den Kampf, und die Angst um Xena durch Lygeias Körper gepumpt wurde, verliehen ihr Stärke.

Sie löste das Seil, das an Argos Sattel befestigt war, hieb mit dem Schwert einige Stücke ab und begann die Baumstämme in Form eines Rechtecks zusammenzubinden. Den Rest band sie wie ein Netz von einem Ende des Transporters zum anderen.

„Gabrielle, hol alles, was an Fellen und Unterlagen da ist!" rief Lygeia der Bardin zu.

Gabrielle tat, wie ihr geheißen. Inzwischen hatte auch sie sich von dem Schock etwas erholt. Zusammen legten sie die Felle auf das Netz, sodass eine Art Matratze entstand.

Lygeia stand auf und ging zu Xena. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Arme unter die Beine und den Körper und hob die verletzte Kriegerprinzessin hoch. Nachdem sie Xena auf den Fellen abgelegt hatte, stemmte sie den Transporter in die Höhe, sodass Gabrielle die Enden mit Xenas Sattel verbinden konnte.

„Also los, ab geht's."

Argo zog die ganze Konstruktion auf den Weg. Sie schien zu wissen, was vor sich ging, denn sie ließ sich gehorsam von Lygeia am Zügel führen.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Nach Norden."

„Wieso dorthin?"

„Bevor Xena nach Cyrre wollte, sind wir Richtung Norden gegangen.", antwortete Lygeia, „Und solange wir nicht wissen, wo wir hin müssen, ist Norden so gut, wie jede andere Richtung."

…

oOo

…

Sie marschierten den ganzen Tag weiter, ohne auch nur einen Moment anzuhalten. Sie aßen nur wenig. Keiner von ihnen hatte großen Hunger. Während Lygeia Argo führte, blieb Gabrielle bei Xena, für den Fall dass sie wach wurde.

Doch Xena blieb bewusstlos.

Bis zu ihrer ersten Rast am Abend hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Lygeia war dankbar dafür. So musste sie nicht über die Schuldgefühle reden, die in ihr wüteten. Das Xena verletzt war, daran war nur sie schuld. Sie ganz allein.

Hätte sie nicht darauf bestanden, es mit diesem Krieger allein aufzunehmen, hätte sie sich nicht eingemischt, dann wäre Xena vielleicht nichts passiert.

…

oOo

…

Abseits des Weges, gut versteckt, fanden sie eine kleine Lichtung. Gemeinsam lösten sie den Transporter von Argos Sattel und legten Xena vorsichtig ab.

„Wir machen nur kurz Rast.", bestimmte Lygeia, „Dann marschieren wir weiter."

„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, wohin." Meinte Gabrielle.

Mit den Zähnen biss Lygeia einen kleinen Spalt in den Saum ihrer Tunika und riss sie dann in Streifen. Dass sie nun mit nacktem Oberkörper mitten im Wald stand, schien sie nicht zu stören.

„Wir nicht. Aber Xena weiß es."

Lygeia dachte einen Moment nach, dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen.

„Gabrielle. Der Fluss, den wir vorhin überquert haben. Wie heißt der?"

Die Bardin dachte nach. „Phremon, glaube ich."

Lygeia kniete sich neben Xena und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf ihre Wange. „Xena. Xena, hörst du mich?"

Die Kriegerprinzessin öffnete die Augen.

„Der Berg Nestos. Liegt der nördlich des Flusses Phremon?" fragte Lygeia.

Xena sagte nichts, dann hauchte sie „…nördlich…Flusses Phremon…"

Lygeia nickte. „Na also, geht doch." Aus einer der Satteltaschen zog sie eine braune Tunika, die Xena gehörte und schlüpfte hinein. Die Streifen ihrer eigenen Tunika wickelte sie um einen frischen Ast. Mit den Feuersteinen schaffte sie es eine Fackel zu entzünden. Dann ergriff sie Argos Zügel.

„Los weiter."


	3. Dritter Gesang

**Dritter Gesang**

Die nächsten Tage waren schwer, sowohl für Gabrielle, als auch für Lygeia. Wegen Xena kamen sie nicht so schnell voran. Oftmals mussten sie Umwege in Kauf nehmen, weil der Transporter zu groß war. Ebenfalls mussten sie auf Trampelpfade oder Schleichwege verzichten. Gabrielle war noch nie in diesem Teil Griechenlands gewesen.

Sie waren Tag und Nacht unterwegs. Gerastet wurde so gut wie nie. Selbst nachts wanderten sie. Nur für drei Stunden legten sie sich zum Schlafen, doch wirklich erholen konnte sich keiner von ihnen. Die Sorge um Xena, darum, darum ob sie den Berg Nestos noch rechtzeitig erreichen würden, vertrieb jeden aufkommenden Schlaf.

Während ihres Marsches vermieden es Gabrielle und Lygeia Städte oder Dörfer aufzusuchen. Zwei Frauen alleine unterwegs, mit einer weiteren verletzten Frau, würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Vor allem bestand die Gefahr, dass jemand Xena erkennen würde. Zwar wussten die Menschen inzwischen, dass sich Xena geändert hatte. Trotzdem gab es in Griechenland – und den umliegenden Ländern – noch genug Menschen, die den Kopf der Kriegerprinzessin haben wollten.

Die wenigen Male, in denen sie Vorräte einkauften, ging Lygeia alleine. Sie war noch unbekannt, und ihr Name und Gesicht weniger mit Xena verbunden, als Gabrielles.

Eine Schwierigkeit ihrer Reise war auch, Xena nicht verhungern zu lassen. Dass sie verdurstete war keine Gefahr. Doch sie konnte kein festes Essen zu sich nehmen. Gabrielle hatte schließlich die Idee, Beeren und Wasser zu einem dünnen Brei zu mischen, und ihn Xena in einer Art Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung einzuflößen. Lygeia war froh, dass Gabrielle diese Aufgabe übernahm. Denn, obwohl es in diesem Fall auch nur geschehen wäre, um Xena zu helfen: Sie zu küssen, während Gabrielle dabei war, hätte sich falsch angefühlt.

…

oOo

…

Je weiter sie nach Norden kamen, desto kälter wurde es. Auch das Gelände wurde immer schwieriger, bis Lygeia und Xena den Transporter zu einer Art kleinem Schlitten umbauen mussten, um die Wege passieren zu können.

Bei ihrem letzten Stop, nahe eines kleinen Dorfes, hatte sich Lygeia vorsichtig nach einem Berg namens Nestos erkundigt. Und tatsächlich hatte ihr ein Kaufmann von einem Berg desselben Namens erzählt.

Allerdings hatte er sie davor gewarnt dorthin zu gehen.

„Dort gibt es nichts, außer Schnee und Felsen."

Trotzdem hatte Lygeia ihn um eine genaue Wegbeschreibung gebeten, die ihr der Kaufmann auch bereitwillig gegeben hatte.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie den Berg Nestos erreicht.

…

oOo

…

Lygeia führte Argo zu einer kleinen Nische, in der sie Rast machen konnten. Sie ließ sich gegen die harte Felswand fallen und sank erschöpft zu Boden.

„Gabrielle?" stöhnte sie.

Die Bardin wankte zu ihr und fiel neben sie.

„Was haben wir noch an Verpflegung?" fragte die Bardin.

Trotz der Situation musste Lygeia lachen.

„Ein bisschen altes Brot, gefrorenes Obst und verfaultes Fleisch."

„Das klingt nach einem Festmahl." Antwortete Gabrielle.

Lygeia ging zu den Satteltaschen, holte das Brot, das Obst heraus und gab etwas davon Gabrielle. Die Bardin wollte gerade in einen bereits harten Apfel beißen, als sie stoppte.

„Möchtest du nichts essen?" fragte sie Lygeia.

„Iss du nur. Ich komm schon klar."

„Lygeia, was ist los?"

Die junge Frau atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viele Vorräte. Und wir haben noch einen ordentlichen Aufstieg vor uns. Xena kann meine Ration haben."

Gabrielles Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie schaute auf den Apfel in ihrer Hand und steckte ihn zurück in den Beutel. Sie schluchzte laut auf und umarmte Lygeia.

„Ich hab solche Angst um Xena." Weinte die Bardin.

Lygeia streichelte ihrer Freundin über den Rücken.

„Ich hab auch Angst." Gestand sie.

„Was, wenn wir es nicht schaffen?"

„Wir werden es schaffen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia lächelte sie an.

„Weil das kein Tod ist, der Xena würdig wäre. Dass sie so stirbt würde Xena nicht zulassen."

Gabrielle blickte sie besorgt an.

„Du hast einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor."

Lygeia lachte, stand auf und half Gabrielle auf die Füße. Sie warf einen Blick den Berg hinauf. Dieser Aufstieg würde die Hölle werden.

„Komm. Machen wir, dass wir weiterkommen."

…

oOo

…

Lygeias Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. Der Aufstieg war nicht nur **eine** Hölle. Er war sämtliche Kreise der Hölle, wie sie Alighieri in seinem _Inferno_ beschrieben hatte.

Die Wege waren zugeschneit, und mit einer Last wie der ihren kaum begehbar. Auch wurde es mit jedem Meter, den sie höher stiegen, immer kälter. Gabrielle war froh über die Pelzmäntel, die Lygeia in einem Dorf gekauft hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, dass Lygeia die Mäntel in Wirklichkeit gestohlen hatte.

Am meisten Schwierigkeiten machte ihnen Xenas Schlitten. Ständig blieb das Gefährt im Schnee stecken, oder verkeilte sich mit einem Felsen. Irgendwann hatte Lygeia die Geduld verloren, und den Schlitten wieder zu einem Rahmen umgebaut, nur um ihn ein paar Meter höher wieder zusammenzubauen.

Es schien, als würden sie keinen Meter vorwärts kommen. Die Verzweiflung ihrer Lage, die Angst um Xena, und ihre Erschöpfung machten es ihnen noch schwerer.

Doch weder Gabrielle, noch Lygeia dachten einen Moment daran aufzugeben. Sie würde Xena retten.

Koste es, was es wolle.

…

oOo

…

„Zieh!"

Lygeia versuchte alles, was ihr Körper noch an Kraft besaß, zu mobilisieren, und stemmte sich gegen den Schlitten. Sie spürte, wie Gabrielle auf der anderen Seite an den Seilen zog. Doch der Schlitten rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Noch einmal drückte Lygeia gegen den Schlitten, als ihre Füße auf dem Schnee ausrutschten, und sie mit dem Gesicht im Schnee landete.

Einen Moment blieb sie erschöpft liegen. Sie drohte ohmächtig zu werden.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen schaffte sie es wieder auf die Füße. Sich am Schlitten abstützend, rang sie nach Luft. Doch der Sauerstoffgehalt in diesen Höhen war niedrig.

Keuchend richtete sich Lygeia auf.

„Gabrielle. Geh mal voraus und sieh nach, ob du etwas findest. Eine Hütte oder so was."

Sie konnte in der Finsternis Gabrielles schemenhafte Gestalt erkennen, die das letzte Stück des Weges emporstieg und verschwand.

Lange musste Lygeia nicht warten. Gabrielle kam zurück und rief: „Da vorne ist eine Hütte! Es brennt Licht in den Fenstern!"

„Sieh nach, wer drin ist!"

Erneut verschwand Gabrielle. Lygeia konnte durch den Wind ihr Klopfen und Rufen hören.

Müde kniete sich Lygeia neben Xena.

„Keine Sorge, Xena. Du wirst durchkommen." Sagte sie.

Jemand ging neben ihr auf die Knie. Lygeia drehte sich zur Seite und blickte in das dunkle, von grauem Haar umrahmte Gesicht eines alten Mannes.

„Was ist ihr zugestoßen? Sie ist ganz geschwollen von inneren Blutungen." Sagte er.

Xenas Hand kam unter den Fellen hervor und schloss sich um die Hand des Heilers.

„Niklio" stöhnte sie.

Gabrielle schaute von Xena zu dem Heiler.

„Kennt ihr euch?" fragte sie.

„Flüchtig." Antwortete Niklio.

„…Niklio…", stöhnte Xena erneut, „…tu's nicht…bitte…bitte, lass mich gehen…"

Für einen Moment überlegte Niklio. Dann hob er Xena hoch und trug sie davon. Gabrielle und Lygeia folgten ihm.

…

oOo

…

Niklio brachte Xena in seine Hütte, die eine umgebaute Hölle war. An den Wänden standen Regale voller Gefäße und Behältnisse. Ein Feuer brannte in einem Kamin. Ganz hinten stand eine Art Liege, auf der er Xena ablegte. Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf Xenas Körper ab und begann ihn zu untersuchen. Schließlich berührte er sanft ihren Hals.

„Kannst du sie retten?"

Niklio antwortete nicht.

Lygeia trat an ihm vorbei und fasste Xenas Handgelenk. Sie tastete etwas herum, als suche sie etwas. Dann berührte auch sie Xenas Hals. Erneut tastete sie etwas.

Dann nahm sie ihre Hand fort.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht blickte sie zu Gabrielle.

„Sie ist tot."

Gabrielles Augen weiteten sich. Sie stieß Niklio beiseite, packte Xenas Hand und drückte sie an ihr Gesicht.

„Nein!...Nein, sie kann nicht tot sein!...Bitte nicht!"

Lygeia trat zu Niklio. „Kannst du nichts mehr für sie tun?"

Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst sie in Frieden hinübergehen.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, „Das ist alles, was ihr noch für sie tun könnt."

„NEIN!" schrie Gabrielle. Sie warf sich auf Xenas regungslosen Körper, streichelte das blasse Gesicht ihrer Liebsten, als könnte es sie wieder zum Leben erwecken.

„WACH AUF, XENA! HÖRST DU? WACH AUF! BITTE WACH AUF!"

Doch Xena wachte nicht auf.

„BITTE, NIKLIO! TU DOCH ETWAS?"

Niklio konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. Niemand konnte das.

Mit einem Schrei voll unsäglichen Leids und unglaublichen Schmerzes brach Gabrielle auf Xena zusammen.


End file.
